Kauri
“Now how do you feel about the news that the Pantalan Rainforest has been burning for TWO WEEKS.?!” Appearance History Kauri was born into a somewhat wealthy family, and definitely had a step up in life. His parents are a LeafWing Female by the name of Arbor and a SkyWing male named Carrion. Arbor hailed from a long line of pure PoisonWing LeafWings, who had massive wealth and power in their family. Her mother suddenly decided to become merchants at the end of the Othermind’s reign, flying with her husband and several servants carrying their wealth to Phyrria, settling near the Sky-Sand border. To increase their wealth, Arbor’s parents married their daughter off to a wealthy SkyWing of all things, a male named Carrion. Carrion himself was descended from royalty and his family had a large wealth-however, he had no interest in Arbor. The two were quickly married. They never had a spark. Arbor was a driven, focused dragon, and Carrion preferred to live without so much as one care. She knew he was cheating from day one, but kept with him, knowing once he died she would get his wealth. She bore him a son-Kauri. Kauri loved the outdoors as a young dragonet, something he kept until adulthood, and often, he and his mother would go for long walks. Carrion was rather close to his son, and his distaste for his wife became apparent as they constantly fought over Kauri’s attention. Until Kauri was 4, they kept it together. However, his mother, unable to endure any more of her fake life as a trophy wife to an unloving husband, fled, burning their house in her wake. She was presumed dead. The fire consumed most of the House, and killed Carrion and his lover, a male SkyWing named Contrail. Kauri took his parents’ deaths very badly. He became distant and sad, and keeps a fear of fire to this day. Placed in the care of his maternal grandparents-his paternal ones rejected and disowned their son and grandson before their..rather timely deaths when Kauri was 2, when his father’s first affair became apparent to them. The LeafWings were kind, but Kauri was very dismissive and hated them, running off the first chance he got to hide in the woods. He became very connected to a forest near their house, to the point wherein his grandparents made him a mini house in the woods to prevent him from sleeping in the cold open. He slowly opened his heart to his grandparents and started to love them deeply. When he was 8, he graduated school, leaving behind a girlfriend named Boreal as his grandparents (correctly) guessed she was a gold digger. An accidental fight between SkyWings in his beloved woods set it aflame.. The fire consumed many of his animal and plant friends, burning him badly and killing his grandparents due to smoke inhalation as they saved him. Kauri was devastated. He lost his woods, his grandparents, his everything. The dragon spent his days for about a year want Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Males Category:Content (SaltyShaker) Category:SkyWings Category:LeafWings Category:Hybrids